Yusuke in Orange!
by KuramaIsFine
Summary: Rated for language. I just make all the Yu Yu Hakusho characters wear clothes that look bad on them. I'm quite evil.
1. Everyone thinks what?

KIF: This is just a retarded "what if" Yusuke decided to wear orange. Forgive me if it's crap. There probally will be a lot of OOC.

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would be the happiest person in the world. But, alas, I don't and if you're reading this you probally don't either so whatever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

One day Yusuke was walking downtown and saw a uniform he wanted to try on. So he went into the uniform shop place and said he wanted to try on the orange uniform. Well you all no how he wears green. He looks quite good in green, but him in orange? Let us just see what everyone else thinks.

KEIKO

I could not believe what Yusuke wore today! I mean green was forgivable. But orange! Come on! We are supposed to wear blue! People (people being teachers students that give a damn about that kind of thing etc.) may have let the green slide, but no one will let the orange go. He doesn't even look good in orange. He looks best in green. The only person that can make orange look good is Minamino. Now how are we going to get Yusuke back in green? Maybe I should call Botan. She could beat him with her oar...

HIEI

What is that ridiculous detective doing now? I saw him today and he was wearing orange. Even Kurama said it looked like shit, and Kurama. Well Kurama never has anything mean to say about anyone. He really should've stayed in green.

KURAMA

This is totally out of character for me but, Yusuke looked worse than Kuronue with a hangover (kif: that's pretty bad folks --) No onw should wear the color orange. Well I have that orange jacket but people tell me I look pretty good in orange. Hiei even had something colorful to say about Yusuke's new uniform. Keiko-san will probally get him back in green somehow. If worse comes to worse I'll turn in to Youko and beat the rei energy out of him.

BOTAN

I went to see Keiko today and she asked me to beat Yusuke. Then I asked her why and she told me 'cause he wore orange. Well that struck me as funny so I went into a bit of hysterical laughter. Well Keiko didn't think it was funny so she took my oar and started to beat me with it. Now I'm covered in bruises. I'll have to take this out on Yusuke...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: Well I'm gonna make Yusuke's thoughts on this if you all vote as to wether or not he stays in orange or goes back to green. Also if it was a little boring I sowwy. Well I love you all so review!!

Ben: C'mon people be nice to her. She needs a break.


	2. Yusuke picks

KIF: Well this is what Yusuke thinks about what everyone else thinks about him wearing orange. (say that 5 times fast) Well anyway my friend HazardousToYourHealth has told me that it's funny (the first chapter) So I hope that this is also funny.

Blackout: It sucks.

KIF: That is a horrid thing to say.

Blackout: Just get on with the story.

KIF: Okay Okay.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YUSUKE

What the Fuck?! Everyone got mad at me for wearing orange. What did I do? What's so bad about wearing orange? Kurama wears orange and know one complains. So why can't I wear it? Whatever these people are retarded anyway. Maybe I should just blast them all. Yeah that would be good. Or just as punishment since they all seem to think that orange is such a bad color on me I could wear it for the rest of my life. Naw. I'll switch back to green. I do look better in green anyway. Although I could always just wear an orange jacket and green pants.

(KIF: Do orange and green go together?? No so I won't let him do that)

Naw that looks like crap. Hey I know! I'll join student council and change it so everyone has to wear orange. That 'll show them. If everyone else wears orange I can wear green and still stand out.

(KIF: If everyone wears blue and he wears green isn't he already standing out?)

Whatever it doesn't matter. I'll just stick to green. Besides green is a lot less noticable than orange so if I need to hide from demons trying to kill me I can. Although I probally wouldn't try to hide. Whatever. I'm just gonna switch back to green.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: And thus ends Yusuke in orange. It can't very welly be Yusuke in orange if he doesn't wear orange. So he's back in green. Keiko's happy and all ends well. Or does it. Should I make Hiei wear pink? Kuwabara wear green? Or wait color does Kurama not look good in?

BEN: Just say good-bye all ready.

KIF: Fine just review and make me happy. Or ya'll can Email me. That'll make me happy to. Well I love ya'll. So erm just read my stories.


	3. Kurama looks like bloody shit

KIF: Okay I have decided on colors. Kurama I am just going to be evil to. Shit brown pants and a bright red shirt. (I'm shuddering like mad)

BEN: It could just be the 249 pixy sticks.

KIF: True, true. But they don't need to know that. And I actually had 367. You weren't here for the first hundred.

BEN: ...

KIF: . Yep I'm just gonna be bouncing off the walls.

BEN: Just get on with the colors.

KIF: Okay well Hiei is gonna wear Canary Yellow. And Kuwabara pale pink. So after this there probally be only well I don't really know yet so. JUST READ!!!!!!!!!!! starts jumping around like a monkey

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Okay so today Kurama was going through his closet looking for clothes. And he only had... Shit brown pants and a bright red shirt! (collective gasp) Uh-oh. Looks like someone is going to have a shitty day. (pun intended)

KURAMA

Okay so the only thing I have to wear are crap brown pants and a red shirt. I can deal. I'll just stay home all day. Crap! But I already have plans to go to the movies with Yusuke and everyone. Can I get out of it? Oh no! They're already at the door. Oh well. I guess this is just punishment for something.

HIEI

I can't believe it. The fox made something look like crap. And here we all thought that was impossible. I don't think that even Koenma could look this bad. What can I do though. Kurama looks like bloody shit. I just hope that no one sees us. Why did I have to let them talk me into going to the movies? This isn't good. I wonder what Yusuke will say.

YUSUKE

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fox boy looks just like my mom's crap after she's been partying all night! Blood-shot shit! Damn! We're going to the movies. People will see the great Urameshi hanging out with bloody shit! What do I do? I can't let people know that he's one of my friends. We're even on first name basis. (see bottom about honorifics) Shit!

KUWABARA

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Pretty boy looks like shit! Even I can't look that bad. Ooops I just dissed myself. Oh well. He looks worse than me with a hang-over. Well not that I ever had one. Anyway. Not even Shizuru can make him look better, and she's da bomb when it comes to making people look good. I wonder what compelled him to wear that.

BOTAN

My Kurama looks like crap. I didn't think it possible. How on earth did he do it. He should've worn black pants and a blood red shirt. (kif: does that sound like it would .look better on Kurama?) We need to do something. We can't go to the movies with him looking like that. Well he could walk behind us and we could pretend that we don't know him. We should just force hin to change.

KEIKO

We're supposed to go to the movies with Yusuke's friends, but Minamino looks like something the cat spit up. Isn't he his schools biggest heart throb? How is it possible to make him look like shit?

KURAMA

I'll just tell them that I didn't have anything to wear. Yeah maybe that'll work. Or I could just knock them all out and pretend like nothing happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HONORIFICS

Okay this is the Japanese honor system. If you don't know someone very well you call them by their last name. You call your teachers sensei. You call upper classmen sempai and then I hope you all know san and sama. This honorifics thingy isn't complete

KIF: Okay so that's what Kurama wore with what everyone thought. Now if you see someone walking down the street wearing brown pants and a red shirt. Just think Kurama or bloody shit.

BEN: I swear you're on crack.

KIF: nuh-uh. Just sugar. Which can be much worse if you use it right.

BEN: So noted.

KIF: Well what do you all think? Just read and review. Oh yeah! I am going to make a spin-off thingy with this fic. It will be sorta like what happens while Kurama looks like bloody shit. And so you know. I do not support kurama and botan. I just think that she has a crush on him so... she says so.


	4. Hiei is Big Bird

KIF: THANKYOU ALL!! If you are reading my story I love you. The 3 people that helped make all this possible (besides I and my editor) are HazardousToYourHealth (HTYH) Blackout the Swordsman (BEN) and bowserjr. She gave me the idea for Kurama's pants. Oh and the idea for the shirt came from KitsuneGirl911. Thanx to all of ya. And everyone else that reviewed. You all are wonderful. I give you all hugs. Now on with Hiei in canary yellow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

On this very morning (kif: ?? what morning) Hiei was waking up in his tree. He got up and looked around, but something felt different. HE WAS COVERED IN YELLOW FEATHERS!!

HIEI

WHAT THE FUCK!!! Why am I covered in yellow feathers?? And why won't they come off?? If this is someone's idea of a joke they are going ot die. I will take my sword to their throat and slice off their head. I wonder if the fox can help? I guess I'll just go over there and see.

KURAMA

Hiei decided to stop by today. It was all I could do to keep from laughing. Heie the king of silence and "I never need help" came over today asking for help in getiting off yellow feathers. He looked so, so... Not Hiei. He looked like a child dressed as a little Big Bird for All Hallows Eve. If it was Halloween he would have looked normal. Ah, well. Uh-oh. Someone's at the door.

YUSUKE

Well Kuwabara, the girls, and I went over to Kurama's. Well Hiei was there. But he was covered in yellow feathers! Aw god. Well Kuwabara and I burst out laughing and the girls started oohing and aahing over his cuteness. Well he looked like a huge canary. He's probally gonna kill me for laughing though.

KEIKO

Awww! Yusuke's short friend Hiei is covered in yellow feathers. He looks so cute. I wish I brought my camera. Oh well. He's really cute. We just need to get him some normal clothes. He'd be really cute!

BOTAN

haha. The great evil Hiei looks like a bird. He's a really cute bird. Awww. I wish I could capture this moment forever. Maybe next time Kuwabara decides to pull a prank.

KUWABARA

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The shrimp is covered in feathers! Aww man. And he laughs at me. Although I'm the one that put the feathers on him. Still. It's hilarious!

HIEI

I jsut read the baka's mind. He's the one that covered me in feathers. He is so dead. All's I need to do is grab my sword and slit his throat.

KURAMA

Hiei just sent me a telepathecal message saying that Kuwabara's the one that did this. It's pretty funny. Just Hie doesn't think so. Oh well. I told him that he can't hurt Kuwabara and he usually listens to me.

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Hiei didn't hurt anyone, because he would go to jail if he did. So everyone is safe. Or are they? Well Hiei is now featherless so all's well for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: Well that was my evilness to Hiei. They need to make a new genre. It shall be only for fanfictions it is called Evil to the Characters that do not belong to me. Well all the colors I listed before are subject to change Just what should the girls and Kuwabara wear? And who all should be in it. Here's what I think

BOTAN: Bowserjr suggests shit green. And I am inclined to agree

KEIKO: I am open to suggestions

SHIZURU: I am open to suggestions

PUU: Should we die his fur/feathers blue: purple black: green

BEN: You should just kill yourself and end our misery.

KIF: You are just an evil but muncher. My notes are longer than my stories aren't they

BEN: They're also funnier.

KIF: Whatever. Just review people! This is easily my most popular story. R&R my other stories please!


	5. Kuwabara fell in HAIR DYE!

A/N

KIF: If you all like romantic comedy's with a little . Then read boswerjr's story. Go to search then bowserjr or go to my fav. stories. She's one of the people that helped me with my story. (Kurama's pants) And now for a word from my friends.

BEN: Just read bowserjr's story so KIF will leave me alone.

HIL: Yes please. She's already on her 247 pixy stick at 10 in the morning.

Now for the DISCLAIMER: KIF does not own yuyuhaskusho. If she did she'd find a way to bring them to life.

WARNINGS: If you have a weak heart, are pregnant, or find stupid things extremely funny. Do not read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Kuwabara was running around his house wearing all white. When he fell into a vat of neon pink hair dye. (why is there a vat of hair dye in the first place?) Well his white clothes were now pink and he had to leace in 3 minutes. According to him tough guys don't wear pink. So let's see what he does.

KUWABARA

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!! My sparkly white clothes are now neon pink!!!!!!!!!!! What do I do? Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!! People are at the door. I have to answer it! It's Yusuke! Crap. Well now I have to go out in pink. Damn it. They're gonna laugh at me. I bet this is Hiei's revenge. God damn it.

YUSUKE

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kuwabaka's wearing all neon pink! He looks like a Vegas sign. He'd fit in perfectly with the kindergarten girls. They always wear pink. No they'd take one look at him and faint. Even Hiei's trying not to laugh.

HIEI

I got my revenge without doing anything. He looks worse than I did. Hahaha. We should send him to makai (demon world) and see what happens. In five seconds he'd have sworms of demons on him. He wouldn't last 2 minutes.

KURAMA

For some weird reason Kuwabara's wearing pink. It clashes with his hair though. Oh well. It seems though that we are being plagued with wearing clothing that make us look like shit. I wonder. Oh well.

BOTAN

Kuwabara is wearing pink. I'm extremely worried. Maybe he has a fever. Let's see. It looks like crap on him though. Uhhhggggggg. First Yuskuke then Kurama then Hiei and now Kuwabara. Some divine spririt must hate them.

KEIKO

Kuwabara's wearing pink. It's worse than when Yusuke wore orange. These boys need help. The only one that looked cute was Hiei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

KIF: My story is getting really bad .;. I think I should've stopped after Hiei. But hey. At least I'm trying.

HIL: Give it up. It just sux.

BEN: I agree.

KIF: I'm gonna ban you guys from reading it.

BEN/HIL: You can't do that. We're your editors.

HIL: Although you don't listen to a word we say. Kuwabara should've done yellow and Hiei should've been in pink.

BEN: And your plot line. The way you wrote it. You just have issues.

KIF: Whatever. I want to give a special thanx to bowserjr. Without her half of this story wouldn't exist. And everyone that reviewed. You are so kind. I love you all. Give me some more suggestions though. And if I don't speak to you personally (i.e. mention your name) give yourself a hug. And MoorparGAL yes he is. I don't know what ur on. Well thanx for reading

KuramaIsFine


	6. Puu is ewwwwwww!

KIF: Okay so you've laughed at all the boys. But what about the girls? What about Puu? Well today the girls decided to dye Puu's fur/feathers. I'm just an evil little monkey. I might as welll be killing my people. Oh well at least we get to laugh.

YUSUKE: WHY DID I HAVE TO WEAR ORANGE??????????

KURAMA: I don't very much like being called bloody shit.

KUWABAKA (I mean) KUWABARA: Tough guys DON'T wear pink.

Hiei: I am going to slit your throat.

KIF: I take it back!! I take it all back!! You guys never wore those colors. But can I still be evil to Puu?

YUSUKE: I guess so.

KIF: Yay! I love you guys! Especially you Kurama.

KURAMA: Aw great. Another girl.

KIF: What was that?

KURAMA: I mean I love you too.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were bored so they decided to dye Puu's fur/feathers. They were gonna dye the blue part brown and bleach the black. But something went horribly wrong. The brown turned orange and the bleach turned green. Yusuke was gonna kill them.

BOTAN

Ah-oh. Puu looks like well if Yusuke had dyed his hair green that day he wore orange... Damn it! Yusuke is gonna kill us.

SHIZURU

We left the brown in too long and the bleach didn't get enough light. Shit. It just got completely fucked. Well as long as Urameshi doesn't see it we're fine.

KEIKO

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! The dye came out wrong! We can't let Yusuke see Puu. Damn it!! Dang I just cussed. Oh shit! Yusuke's coming in. What do we do? We need to hide Puu. Shit we've been seen.

YUSUKE

WHAT DID THEY DO TO PUU? He looks like a pinata. I mean green hair and orange feathers? This is stupid. Shit! I have to carry him around all the time. Now the guys are really gonna make fun of me.

KURAMA

Hiei and I went over to Keiko's to see what they were up to. And lo and behold. Puu had green hair and orange feathers. I don't think I wanna know what they did, but I might as well ask.

HIEI

Yusuke's riduculous spirit beast became even more riduculous. It's worse than when Kuwabaka decided to cover me in yellow feathers. Although Kurama helped me get him back. I think I actually feel sorry for the detective. He's the one that has to take care of that thing.

KUWABARA

I went over to Yusuke's and he wasn't there so I went to Keiko's to see if he was there. And his little penguin thingy was green and orange instead of black and blue. He used to look like a bruise, but now he's indescribable. The girls really screwed this up. How did Shizuru mess up hair? She's like a pro. Oh well.

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Now how are they gonna fix Puu? Maybe Yusuke can die his hair green and find the orange uniform. That'd actually be a great idea for Halloween.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: Well now. I am pretty evil to my characters. I think Yusuke should have another bad day. He feels so sorry for Puu that he dyes his own hair green and wears orange again.

YUSUKE: NO!!!!!!!! I refuse!

PUU: Puu, puu. PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!1

KIF: Did anyone understand that?

KUWABARA: I can't even see it. I lost my spirit powers remember??

HIEI: Will you all just shut up.

KURAMA: Well as long as no one confesses any love I'm happy.

KIF: Oh yeah! Kurama I love you!!!!!!!!!!

KURAMA: I need to learn to be quiet.

BEN: Have you forgotten me? The editor?

HIL: Yeah me too.

KIF: Well we're outta time anyway.

BEN/HIL: WHAT!! BUT WE WEREN'T EVEN MENTIONED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KIF: Well now we only have the girls left. So review and give me ideas!!


	7. Important Author's Note

A/N I need help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give me some ideas then we can get somewhere with this story!!

Hiei: Don't give her ideas.

Kurama: So long as I never look like bloody shit again...

Yusuke: I don't know I kinda liked that story.

Puu: Puu puu pu pu puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

KIF: uhhhhhhhh. I still don't understand that thing.

Keiko: Please just leave me alone.

Shizuru: Whatever

KIF: Just please give me ideas


	8. Shizuru's Christmas Party

KIF: Okay here we go. Shizuru shall have a party and wear chrome! Wuhahahahaha

Kurama: Forgive her she had 274 pixy stix

KIF: Sitting pretty on my kitty.

Hiei: She's crazier than Kuwabara

Kuwabaka: Hey! I'm not crazy!!

Yusuke: Children.

Keiko: You act more like a child than all of them!!!

KIF: O.O Oooooooooh! Keiko's scary.

Keiko: I AM NOT SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothing and my craziness.

Warnings: I'm a crazy person.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Today was Christmas Eve and Shizuru decided to throw a party for the tantei. Unfortunately her taste in clothing wasn't as good as usual.

KUWABARA

OMG!!! My sister is going crazy. I don't think we should have let her go to the Dark Tournament. Now she's acting crazy. She's wearing chrome for crying out loud!! And we're having a party today. Shit. Maybe I can talk her out of either wearing the silver or having the party.

SHIZURU

I can't believe that my little brother would critisize my clothing. The nerve! I'm going to keep this nice pufy silver dress on and hold the party. He needs to learn his place.

YUSUKE

Now I see the resemblance between Kuwabara and his sister. They both have a couple marbles rollng around in those heads. I don't think that even my mom could put on something that weird after consuming 7 gallons of alcohol. Although she'd be passed out. Oh well whatever. Whoever said I had to be logical.

HIEI

Kurama forced me to go to Kuwabara's stupid party. His sister is acting stupider than him though. I thought that was impossible. She looks worse than when Kurama looked like bloody shit. (a/n That's my fav. chapter)

KURAMA

I'm in shock. I thought Shizuru had good tastes and brains. I must have been wrong. Damn. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to look worse than I did in that red and brown outfit.

KEIKO

Shizuru looks like she belongs on top of the Christmas tree. I can't believe that the person that helped me so much after my hair got and clothes got ruined from the fire would be able to look this bad. Dang.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: I know its short and crappy, but I don't know what to do. I'm at a loss. I think I'm gonna make Botan wear Jorges clothes though.

Botan: Please. OMG no. Anything but that.

Yusuke: hahaha. That'd be funny.

Kuwabara: Well she is hot. I think she'd look pretty good in that.

Botan hit Kuwabara

KIF: Well the moral of the story is................

NEVER BE A PERVERT

Ben: Well you are a perv.

KIF: Sooo...

Ben: ... Just R&R


	9. Botan is erm wearing loincloths!

KIF: I love all of my loyal fans!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yusuke: Uhh. You don't have any.

Kuwabara: Well she does have the person that made Hiei have a kid. And then named it Hamm.

Hiei: Please don't remind me.

Kurama: Wow. Hiei said please. And to Kuwabara.

KIF: I HAVE FANS ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

All except KIF: O.O

Botan: Uhh...

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be writing this?? Just a thought.

Warnings: Umm well Botan's clothing is skimpy. Like that chick in Yurei Yatsura (I think that's what it's called. Rumiko Takahashi wrote it.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO ONE IMPORTANT

Well the Spirit World (Reiki) Laundry Service (SWLS) got Botan's and Jorge's (Ogre) clothes mixed up. So now all Botan has to wear is loin cloths. So she's wearing one the way Jorge does and one on her chest. (a/n I couldn't let her go shirtless now could I? Although...)

BOTAN

OMG!!!!! I am going to kill the SWLS. They got mine and Jorge's clothes mixed up. So now alls I have to wear are his stupid loin cloths. Shit this is going to make me look like a slut. I'd better go see Koenma about this.

KOENMA

Okay. I must thank the SWLS. I have gotten a lovely view of Botan's body. She has a really nice body. (a/n Okay Koenma is in lala land.) Oh well. She's gonna hate me for this, but I've gotta send her to Human World (ningenkai). And she's dressed like a hobo.

YUSUKE

I don't know if I should laugh or grope her. I never knew she had such a great body. The SWLS needs to fuck up more often. Damn.

KUWABARA

Keep all thoughts off Botan. I have Yukina. Don't think of how good she looks. She's not there. It's a figment of my imagination. She never wore that. The laundry place never mixed up her clothes with the ogre's. She never wore that. I'm not seeing it. (a/n He's just a little nuts)

PUU

Puu. Puu pu puu puuuuuuuuuuuuu. Puu puu pu. Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Puu.

KURAMA

I'm speechless. I've never seen Botan in anything so... revealing. I think a bathing suit covers more. She does have a nice body though.

HIEI

Koenma is probally as horny as the fox in heat. I wonder if he makes all of his employees wear loin cloths. The sick little perv.

SWLS PEOPLE

Ooops. Koenma gave us the wrong orders. The loin cloths were supposed to go to the ogre. Not the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KIF: Alright. That's Botan's. I must thank rougeicephoenix. And all of you read her story. And I'm very sorry if the boys are a little perverted.

BEN: Finally. It's been a while since I've been allowed to talk.

KIF: Be happy I'm giving you this chance.

HIL: Same here. I mean I agree with BEN.

KIF: You guys are just mean.

HIL/BEN: Nu-huh

KIF: ya-huh

HIL/BEN: Nu-huh

Hiei: All of you just shut up.

KIF/BEN/HIL: Eep.

KIF: Please review with ideas. I love you all. And if you gave me ideas and I forgot to mention you. SORRY!!!!!!!!!! Take a plushie!!


End file.
